Mind Peace
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: Ethan is a vampire, who found his away for Forks somehow, within a day he has two cling vampires because he gives them a peace of mind. Jasper for once can only feel his own emotions but only when he is near Ethan, and Edward can only hear his own thoughts, and when he is really near Ethan his thoughts. OMCX? ED or someone from pack, JasXAlice RoseXEM EsXCa, Yaoi and Het Pairs


Kit: Ethan took over Star, and know Ethan is going to be taken my spot light till I am done with him,

* * *

Ethan somehow found his way to Forks, he is not sure how but he did. It bought a house in the middle of woods. Not two hours after the movers left, and he got everything put away. Did he get a knock on his door, and three giant natives, came in asking, why he was here. "Sit down," he sighed to them, pointing to the couches, in his new living room. Once everyone had sat down, and no one but Ethan seems to be relaxed. "Alright tell me everything about the wolves and vampire thing here?" Ethan asked.

"Wait you do not know about the treated?" The leader, did was think he was, asked back.

"Nope, I followed the earth here." Ethan said back, when he got was staring. "I…. follow my ingesting, or else I would go crazy. I believe that they come from the ground we walk; I have never eaten from a human, and only eat animals that are going to die, or want to die. My gift is a power of sense thinks about nature, when it is going rain, when something is about to die, when something is about to be born." He point to a room in that is joined to the living room, "In that room is my sun room, it is full of plants. You can check them out." Not one of them moved tell the leader got up and did. "When you come back maybe you can tell me your names. Did any of you want something to drink?"

"Water" "Pepsi." "Soda." Was shouted back at him, Ethan sighed and went to get them. When he came back into the living room, he hears them arguing about one of his plants. He keeps the drinks with him and went into his sun room.

Ethan end up having to teach the boys, Sam, Paul and Quil, what the different plants where. When they had left, they had dinner, and talked about the treat, the boys promised to come again, after eating half of the food Ethan drought early that day.

"Treat: Do not eat or drink humans, and do not cross broad line, seems simple." Ethan said shrugging. Ethan dragged his schedule, that he picked early this morning has will, when night had fall before. Ethan ran to school to look for his class, Fork leaves the school unlocked because who would still from a school. When he got to back to his house it was around 3am. He spent talk listen his to plants and taking care of them. Ethan stops a little after 6:30am to shower, change clothes and leave for school. He locked up his house, and got in his jeep.

Once he parked his jeep. He got out, picked up his backpack, and walked into the building. Ethan was a little dazed out, listen to plants he talked to last night. When smacked into a chest, he did not fall down but he had to look up into yellow eyes. He was still standing a little under inch away from him. He whispered, "Your one of the Cullens."

"Yes, I am Jasper." He whispered back.

"Ethan." He said, taking a step back, he heard a little whimper, and Jasper took a step to him.

"Sorry, but you make the feels, feel mute." Jasper whispered to him.

Ethan looked at Jasper, "Caius says close to the same thing." Ethan whispered to him. Jasper eye widen, but Ethan held out his schedule. "Here do you have any of these classes." Jasper looked at his schedule but stayed close to him.

"I have five of your classes; I have your first three, and your last two." Jasper said to him, handing it back.

Ethan took it back, and put it in his backpack. "Alright then show me to class," Ethan said waving his hand for Jasper to lead. Jasper lead the way to their first class, Earth science, they sat next to each other. "My power is earth; I can sense it, hear it and talk to it. I believe because of that, I can mute or block others powers, like your empathy power, and Caius power to sting connections but I can only do that in short range." Ethan whispered to Jasper, will the teacher was starting class.

"I, thank you then. It is nice just to feel my emotions again, without others." Jasper whispered back. Both of them where taking notes without really listen to the teacher.

"You are welcome. I heard from the pack that there are seven of you." Ethan whispered back. Jasper told Ethan about the rest of his family, lighting up a little when he talked about Alice. Ethan smiled at Jasper, when he talked about his mate.

Jasper finished the first class had let out, and the walked to their second classes, history. "I wish, I could meet my mate."

"You have not found your mate, yet."

"No, I have not." They sat close together but Jasper was whimper a little at the loss of just feeling his own emotions. Ethan reaches across, the desk a little and touches Jasper's back causing him gasp. "It works with touch has will."

They looked up when they heard a gasp, to see Cullen, one with bronze hair. "I do not hear anything." He said.

"Edward meets Ethan, his can stop our powers in a range," Edward quickly took the sat behind Ethan before anyone else could.

"This is nice, this quiet, I have not heard in a long time." Edward said.

Jasper whispered back, has the history teacher started, "I know what you mean."

Ethan just his head, "I become a comfort blanket, that can walk."

"You can talk to," Edward said back, "Tells about yourself."

"How about I do that when you two drag me to your house?"

"Agreed," Jasper and Edward said together after a minute.

Jasper and Edward cling to Ethan has they walk to English. When fourth period came along, Jasper was whimpering about having to leave Ethan, and his comfort of not feeling others emotions but he deals because they have the same lunch period. Fourth period ends up being math.

When lunch comes, Edward sits Ethan between him and Jasper. Ethan snacks very lightly, on grades, if humans ask, his a vegetation. Everyone, in include Bella are surprised at how fast the Cullen children, include in the new person. Ethan looks over at Bella, "You smell, not haven but like a pact of flowers that grow to close together." Ethan said, Bella was not sure, what that might. Jasper quickly tells Ethan every ones name, and before talking to Alice, about how he felt about without his power.

"I…. Thank you?" Bella said back.

Ethan shakes his head and looks at Rosalie, who stars back, when Emmett smacks his hand down light on the table, "She is mine."

Ethan and Rosalie turn to Emmett, "I got that possessive bear."

That cause Rosalie to break out laughing, Emmett stars at her for a few seconds before looking at Ethan, and "You can stay."

"He stays even if you do not agree Emmett or you Rosalie." Jasper said to them with evil look on his face.

"No, I like him." Rosalie said, "He already a vampire, and he makes you both not have a pained looks. Not only that but he thinks like me." Rosalie crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

Ethan blinks at her, "I need to get you a crown, princess. Should it be in pink, no red?"

Rosalie blinks at him and grins, "You can stay, and a red crown sounds good to me, but you have to get Alice a pink one."

Ethan looks at Alice, who looks at him from Jasper's other side. "Princess Alice, would you like a pink crown?"

Alice sends him a bright smile. "Yes I would."

Ethan nods and writes down a note in his planner to get them. No asked Bella if she wanted one. Bella pouted about being ignored.

A few minutes before the bell rings, Ethan stands up to take the trash but Jasper and Edward hold him down and give the trash to Emmett, who takes it.

"Nope you are staying till the bell rings." Edward said. "Besides, I like your thoughts." Ethan swings his head to Edward, _You can hear me. _"Yes I can, but it is not bad. I can only hear yours and mine, better then hearing every ones thought at once. I started to hear your thought you are close. I think my range is about three feet, I stop hearing everyone else thoughts but within a foot I can yours and mine thoughts only. Outside of three feet, I can hear everyone thoughts but yours and Bella's but I cannot hear Bella's thoughts at all anyway."

"You got all that, within three classes periods." Ethan said surprised.

"My range is short then that, about a foot and half. I stop feeling others feel and just feel my own but I cannot feel. I only feel Ethan's feels outside of that." Jasper said.

"Alright we talk about this later. We have to get to fifth period. You two both have to deal without me, till sixth period." Ethan said standing up this time without Edward and Jasper holding him down. They both look shocked before standing up and with him.

"I can walk you class at least." They said together.

Ethan pulled his backpack up over his shoulder. "You need to walk your mate to class." Ethan said to Jasper, "You told me during three periods, that you have your fifth period with your mate. Edward your class is in science hall, mine is in art hall. We are on the opposite sides of the school." The bell rings. "I will see you both in sixth period, sociology." With that Ethan left two whimpering vampires.

* * *

Kit: YES I need a beta, I always need a beta. Any Questions, ask in the review, I will try to update once a week this time around lets see what happens.

One more think I am not take Jasper away from Alice, but I am not sure who Ethan will end up with, yet


End file.
